Journey to the Forbidden Realm
by Ryurei
Summary: Kagome dies and InuYasha blames himself for her death. He is offered a second chance but must first make an important decision: Kagome or Kikyo? This is my first ever fanfic so go easy. Recontinued. Is there such a word?.
1. Venomous Disaster

Disclaimer : Same as everyone's. I don't own InuYasha. This is my first fanfic so I guess I suck. All right, I did too much talking, read on!

Chapter 1: Venomous Disaster

She was walking alongside the river when it happened. Watching the water from the river rushing past. She did not notice the presence of a snake demon that was approaching her from behind, gliding silently through the blades of grass that hid it from view. It came closer and closer until it was close enough before lunging forward and plunging it's fangs into her arm.

Kagome screamed as she felt fangs several inches long slice her flesh.

* * *

"Where's Kagome? She said she'll be going for a short walk!" said an impatient voice. "Calm down InuYasha, she should be here any minute now," Miroku answered. They were in a clearing near the outskirts of the village and were waiting for Kagome so they could set off on their search for more Shikon shards. 

But a certain hanyou was starting to get impatient._ Feh! That girl is always late _he thought. At that moment, Kagome's scream tore the air and his blood ran cold. "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled before running in the direction of her scent.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Miroku bellowed, but InuYasha was already long gone. "Hurry up!" Sango cried jumping on to Kirara. He immediately jumped behind her pulling Shippo with him. Kirara took off in the direction of the river.

* * *

_What the heck happened? _he thought as he ran through the forest. _I just hope she's not hurt ._He finally reached the river to find Kagome lying by the river bank and a snake demon close by. 

InuYasha leapt toward the snake demon but it evaded him and tried to bite his shoulder. He dodged the attack easily enough. Before it could attempt another attack, he killed it by slicing it apart with his claws. Then, he turned to Kagome.

"Kagome?" but he got no response. He smelled blood and noticed she two wounds on her arm where the demon had bitten her and that she was unconscious. He also smelt something else. With growing horror, he realized what it was. _Poison! _I have to get her to Kaede.

Kirara landed a few feet away. Without hesitation, Miroku and Sango leapt down and ran toward him. "What happened?" Miroku half yelled the moment he reached InuYasha "Kagome's been poisoned" InuYasha answered exasperatedly, I have to get her to Kaede"

He picked her up and as fast as he could, headed toward the village "Come on! We need to follow him!" Sango yelled "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Miroku snapped. As Kirara leapt into the air once more, he felt a timid tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to see Shippo's frightened face.

"Will Kagome be okay?" "Don't worry Shippo, she'll be all right." Miroku said, trying to be reassuring but not sounding convincing himself. He watched the treetops sweep past below them, hoping that no further misfortune would befall Kagome.

* * *

_Curse that mass of scales_ thought InuYasha furiously _Maybe I should follow her next time to make sure she won't get hurt. But_,a sudden thought came to him, _what if there isn't a next time? No! Kagome can't die. It's my fault for not protecting her if she dies. _ _

* * *

_He was waiting outside Kaede's hut, sitting opposite Sango and Miroku. Shippo was leaning against aboulder between the pair, glancing anxiously at the door every few seconds.

Everyone else was staring intently at the ground, not saying a word to each other. The tension in the air was reaching to an unbearable limit. Then finally, after what seemed like days, Kaede stepped out of the hut. 

A/N : There, now you've finished reading, you can submit reviews saying how bad I am at writting. The chappie is a bit short I guess. But, seriously, how do you find it?


	2. Ray of Hope

Disclaimer: OMG!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG! But I don't think people give a damn anyway cos' no one seems to read. Anyway, here's chapter two and I think some people are so gonna hate me for this. And here it goes again: I own nobody understand?

Chapter 2: Ray of Hope

InuYasha sat on his favourite tree on the outskirts of the village staring up at the sky above him, he wondered how this could have happened... it shouldn't have wound up that way. He still couldn't believe it.

Kagome was dead.

He still remembered the scene outside Kaede's hut when she broke the news. Shippo had burst out crying and without warning, Sango did the same. Flinging herself herself into Miroku's arms, she cried uncontrollably into his shoulder. He tried to comfort her while his own eyes went wide with shock. Upon hearing the news, InuYasha said nothing but turned around and came to the tree. He stayed here for three days straight and he was NOT going to move. He wasn't about to cry either. He'd never cry.

Then, the rustling of grass and cloth from under the tree brought him back down to earth.He looked down to see non other than Miroku looking up at him. "You better get down from there now. It looks like it's going to rain,". Looking back up at the sky, he found that his friend was absolutely right. The sky which had just a moment ago been cloudless, was now practically black and a rumbling noise sounded as a flash of light was seen far off.

"Come on InuYasha..." Miroku allowed his sentence to go unfinished. A lot of arguing and 'feh'-ing later, everyone was sitting in awkward silence in Kaede's hut with the rain pouring like a waterfall outside and the thunder sounding more like rock crumbling into sea and Kaede was attending to her reserve of herbs. No one spoke. InuYasha just stared at the oposite side of the wall. Too engrosed with his thoughts to notice Miroku staring at him. "InuYasha," he suddenly said drawing his attention to Miroku.

"We all had a talk and we all agreed on the same thing.". At this, silent tears fell from Sango's eyes while Shippo burried his face into Kirara's soft fur. Even the cat demon was silent. "What is it now?" he grunted out. He knew he shouldn't be teating his friends like this and they were all going through the same problem but he just couldn't help lashing out at someone. "You can't just stay mopping like that forever you know," began Miroku "You have to move on. You'll have to face the facts,".

"Look who's talking..." he muttered. "InuYasha," Miroku began again. "Just shut up you perverted monk! I just want to be left alone!!!" he finally lost his patience which wasn't very much to begin with and yelled at his friend. There was a dead silence in the room as if they were at a cemetery. Miroku didn't look hurt or what so ever. But gave an exasperated sigh and leaned against the wall. "Don't say I didn't try..." he muttered to Sango. Who also just let out a similar sigh.

"Um, Lord InuYasha," said a familiar voice. "What is it with you people?! Why can't you all just leave me alone?!" he yelled over the din the storm was creating. "But Lord InuYasha!" Myoga hopped in front of his master from seemingly out of nowhere. "I think I may know someone who can help us,". "What do you mean?" "I meant that I believe I know someone who can bring Kagome back.". At this simple sentence, there was an uproar.

Kaede knocked over a jar containing who-knows-what herbs and it smashed on the floor, spilling it's contents everywhere. Sango jerked her head up to look at Myoga, eyes wide open to yell "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!". Miroku tried to get up so fast, he just ended up slipping and falling over again. Shippo ,who had fallen asleep somewhere in the conversation muttered sleepily "Five more minutes...". InuYasha instantly snatched up the flea demon, almost squashing him in the process.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" everyone shouted in unision. "Calm down! I can't explain anything if all of you continue acting like this!!!" immediately, there was pin-drop silence within the room. "Now, since Kagome is dead, thhere is only one person that her soul rightfully belongs to now." Myoga started. "You mean-?" "Yes Sango. Kikyo. So it's my theory that when Kagome died, the rest of her soul returned to it's first owner. This means however, Kagome is not dead. Her half of the soul has been absorbed by Kikyo,"

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Miroku asked. "We must get the soul back and return it to Kagome's body." Myoga stated. Then, InuYasha voiced the question that had rung through all of their heads at the mention of this: "How?". There was silence before he answered "I am not too sure. That's why we have to go to an old friend of your father's for help". "Huh? An old friend of my father? Who is he? Where does he live? When can we see him?,". "Her." Myoga corrected. She lives quite close by. She's a wildcat demon and her name is Amaya."

A/N: Whew! I still think this looks short. Sorry if it does. Just that I wanted to update ASAP. I just lost inspiration. For those who want me to continue this story, please R&R! I would like to know your opinions! If I don't get 4 reviews by the end of 7 days, I'm discontinuing this fanfic (maybe). So if you wanna know what happens next, you know what you have to do! Now allow me to recover from my finger cramps from all that typing...


	3. Amaya

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. And thanks for the reviews guys! I will continue this story! Updates may come a little late cos' I really don't have all day to write and I'm trying to make the chapters longer:) Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Amaya

"Are we there yet?" Shippo groaned out for the seventh time. "Just a little more," replied Myoga, hopping ahead of them. After the rain had stopped, they had set out to look for the wildcat demon Myoga had mentioned. The ground had been turned into mud and it wasn't very easy to walk without slipping. Little did they know before that by 'close by', Myoga meant 'two miles or so'.

"Jeez, Myoga! You said it was only close by!". "Well, it seems I had forgotten the actual distance," said Myoga sheepishly. "While we are walking, couldn't you explain a little more about this person who's going to help us?" Miroku asked. "Ah, yes. Well, she has known InuYasha's father for quite a while so they are very good friends. However, she is not as young as she used to be so she doesn't fight much anymore. Or at least, I heard," Myoga shrugged.

"Feh! If she doesn't fight, I'll MAKE her fight and she'll see who's more powerful! I can defeat any demon!" InuYasha boasted. Myoga immediately said "I wouldn't be too sure of that. She was, and is, a very powerful demon. Over the years, she must have become more powerful than even your father I think." _More powerful than even my father?_ InuYasha asked himself silently. _If she's lived as long as Myoga said, I guess she **could** help us..._

"Here we are!" came Myoga's voice from no where causing him to jerk out of his reverie. They were at a cave which it's inside they couldn't see and it seemed almost ancient. They could just make out an enormous creature within. Not being able to make out what it was, they moved closer. The inside of the cave was still too dark for them to see exactly what it was but they could hear measured breathing coming from the creature.

Whispering, Sango addressed Myoga "You never told us she was that big...". "Ah, well... I think we better wake her up. But not so suddenly. She doesn't like being disturbed," said Myoga just as nervously, avoiding Sango's statement. Before they realized what was happening, Shippo had stepped into the cave. "No! Wait! Shippo! Don't-!" exclaimed Myoga. But it was too late. Shippo stepped into one of the many puddles of water left in the rain's wake and the splashing sound echoed in the cave, magnifying it.

Almost instantly, there was a savage roar so loud that everyone clapped their hands to their ears. InuYasha felt his own hurt like crazy.After all, they were already more sensitive than normal. The beast inside rose and pounced for Shippo with lightning speed that surprised eveyone. Shippo released a shriek of terorr (as usual) and probably would have been shredded to pieces if InuYasha hadn't leapt forward and snatched him off the ground.

Now that she was in the light of the day, they caught their first glimpse of Amaya. She was about as big as a small truck and more or less resembled Kirara except her fur was lighter in color and without the flames at her paws or tails. Her eyes were bronze instead of red but her most striking feature were her tails. There were nine and each was tipped with black. Her fangs were bared as she let out another roar. She didn't look very happy at being so rudely awoken. Things probably would have gotten worse if Myoga had not appeared.

"Amaya! Stop! It's me!". It was then Amaya froze and glanced at InuYasha's shoulder which was Myoga's current location although the flea was practically invisible to her eyes. "That you Myoga? Not again..." she rumbled. Her voice sounded clear and it rang through their mind. It occured to them that she must be, as Myoga said, a very powerful being for her age. "There's no need to get grumpy now," yoga said, jumping from InuYasha's shoulder to the ground before her.

"Really? Usually whenever you come to me, it means you want my help," she said slyly. Myoga sighed in defeat "Well yes. Actually, er... no. I mean-". Amaya cast him a critical look "Make yourself clear.". "Um, yes. You see, it's Lord InuYasha and his friends who need help." Myoga said in a rush, gesturing frantically at everyone else. It was only then Amaya acknowledged their existence. "And you must be the people who are trying to obtain the jewel shards aren't you?" she asked looking them over, her gaze rested on InuYasha.

He couldn't say it was a comfortable feeling. Her eyes looked so knowing and deep. It struck him that ahe must have been quite old to know his father. "Um, yes," he answered after a moment of silence. "How did you know?". Her only answer was, "I know many things," before leading them inside the cave. Myoga motioned for everyone to follow before they went inside. At first it was pitch black until they heard the sound of crackling fire and the whole cave was lit up. Everyone turned to see the source of light.

Or sources rather.

To their utter amazement, the cave was lit with a dozen or so spheres of fire which were hovering a few feet off the ground."But... what the.." InuYasha muttered. "I have power over fire therefore, it listens to my every command," Amaya explained lying down on the ground. "I don't think there is any need for introductions as I know all your names and I believe you know mine," It was a statement. Not a question. _She sure acts confident..._ InuYasha thought.

"Straight to the point then," she said suddenly. "What help do you seek?" she inquired eyeing each of them in turn.Myoga provided the answer, seeing that nobody was willing to speak. "It's about Kagome,". At this she closed her eyes and said "Ah, yes. The young miko...and you want me to bring her back to life?" Everyone nodded. "This will be hard... very difficult...," she allowed her voice to trail off before saying "Very well then, I will help you," .

Myoga started then exclaimed "You will?!". "Yes indeed. But it seems your hearing has failed you over the years Myoga, if can't hear a simple statement like that.". At this Myoga looked irritated but looked like he didn't dare say anything. "So, how can it be done?" Miroku asked. Amaya was silent for a moment before she answered "There is only one possible way. But, however, you must come to a conclusion," she directed the last sentence at InuYasha. Surprised, he managed to stutter out "W-Wha-What do you mean?" he asked.

"I meant, who do you choose? Kagome or Kikyo?". This question surprised him even more. The same question always kept on going in his head but he just couldn't make up his mind. Now it came again. And this time, he must get an answer out of himself. Taking the chance anyway, he asked "What does this have to do about it?". "Everything," she answered shortly. " By that, what do you mean?" Sango asked. "Depending on your decision, we either take action or leave things be. Either way, one of them will have to die.".

_One of them will have to die? _thoyght InuYasha. _But i don't know who to choose..._ Finding his voice, he managed to ask "What will happen if I choose Kikyo?" "Then we don't do anything and you just go to her obviously," she answered. Already predicting his next question, she said "And if you were to choose Kagome, then we need to got to the Forbidden Realm,". There was another silence. No one seemed to know what that was except her. And apparently Myoga did too.

"What?! But that's where the most powerful demons reside! If we go there-" he started shouting. "It is however, the inly possible way. And I am sure that only you among everyone else here, would not be willing to risk your neck in an attempt to get Kagome back," she said in an almost teasing tone. "Ah! But, er...um..." Myoga stuttered. "And also, I will be coming with you,". At this Myoga seemed reassured. "But, we may even be going on this venture if InuYasha decides otherwise," she reminded them.

"I give you three days to make your decision. No more, no less. Once you have, I'll be at the village on the third day. Choose carefully, for this decision is one that will decide your future," she said. InuYasha felt relieved upon hearing this. At least he had time. But he would have to make his decision. As they left the cave, the spheres of fire were put out and he could no longer see Amaya.

A/N: What IS wrong with me? I always keep on doing such short chapters? Wait, is this short? It's hard to tell from the author's point of view. My friend, Sakura (not real name) has just told me that the tittle sounds like Journey to the- never mind. The point is, it's not original. I have to admit, I suck when it comes to originality. It's her birthday today (2nd December) so I would like to wish her Happy Birthday! And also, just a question, do you guys like the Inu x Kag pairing or the Inu x Kik pairing? Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming!


	4. Kagome or Kikyo?

Disclaimer: Same thing! I do not own InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and no one else but her owns it. If you guys were wondering about why I asked if you guys liked the Inu x Kag pairing better, it was because Sakura (my friend) likes Inu x Kik pairings. Bizarre, I know, but she says Kikyo was prettier, wiser, older and something else I can't remember. Well, I obviously disagreed with her but she _**still**_ doesn't get it! And I am aware that everyone prefers Inu x Kag before I asked the question! Cos' I would never, I repeat, NEVER do an Inu x Kik pairing! Alright, I've gone on for to long! Let chapter 4 begin! (Fyi, I am very, very bad at fluff! This will sooo be my downfall chapter! I mean, I am a little high on sugar right now so it totally sucks!)

* * *

Chapter 4: Kagome or Kikyo? 

"Is he_ still _thinking about it?" whined a certain kitsune. Everyone was in Kaede's hut. With the exception of InuYasha who had gone to his usual tree again to make his decision. Two days had already passed since their visit to Amaya and it was building up the knot of uneasiness in everyone's mind. "Yes Shippo. But we can't rush him onto a decision. It's best we leave him alone until then," Miroku told him.

"But it's been two days!" answered the impatient fox. "Yes, we know that!" it was Sango who answered this time. "But like Miroku said, this is his decision to make so we can't interfere,". Then silence fell and no one spoke after that. Each person in the room was wondering about the answer to the same question that was going on and on inside their heads. Not knowing if it would bring relief or hate.

* * *

_ Alright, so here I am, sitting in a tree and wondering about the answer to what must be the most difficult question in the world_ InuYasha thought. _Wouldn't that sound a little, if I stopped thinking so much to care about it,... absurd?_ Well, hell yeah, it did sound absurd. But what choice did he have in the matter anyway? He knew he was supposed to decide the answer to this sooner or later. He just never thought it would be under circumstances like this. 

Then, his thoughts when unbidden to his memories of Kikyo. For the first time, he realized that he had never truly felt happy. She had always felt so distant. Even if he was standing right next to her. She had never really cared. But with Kagome, that was a different story. He was content whenever he was with her. Well, minus the sits of course. But... he still couldn't get Kikyo out of his mind...

Then he finally jumped down from the tree and proceeded toward the village. He had made up his mind. And he had no doubt it was the right choice. The thing was... could he handle the reaction from the everyone else? Well probably not... Finding himself in front of the hut, he took a deep breath _Here goes nothing..._ and stepped inside.

* * *

Hearing someone entering, everyone's eyes shot to the entrance. InuYasha walked in. There was silence in the room for a moment or two while he just stared at everyone. As though bracing himself if one of them suddenly decided to attack him. "Well?" asked everyone at exactly the same time. Silence for a moment or two longer. Then InuYasha said "I chose Kagome,". Immediately, everyone, excluding Kaede (what? she's old! She ain't Super Grandma!) shot to their feet to show InuYasha exactly how happy they were. 

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!!!" Shippo yelled, jumoing up and down on InuYasha's head. (ow!) "I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LET US DOWN!" Miroku half shouted, clapping on the back and grinning like a drunken man. Sango was muttering "If you'd chosen Kikyo I would've cut your head off your shoulders..." but still wearing a huge grin on her face. Kaede just smiled and.

_Damn. Next time, I be more prepared _he thought but grinned like everyone else all the same"Now we just have to tell Amaya. Then we can go to... What's that place called again?" Shippo asked. "The Forbidden Realm!" came Myoga's voice as he appeared om InuYasha's shoulder. "So, you know about this place then?" InuYasha asked.

Eager to draw the conversation over to the topic and not direct anymore attention at himself in case he was to get another congratulating session."Well, not much except that it's very old place. But my guess is that what Amaya's after is the Shadow Dagger," said Myoga. "Huh? What's that?" Shippo asked. "Just as it's name suggests. I can't tell you much right now. In the morning..." Myoga trailed off before yawning. "But we're seeing Amaya in the morning already!" exclaimed InuYasha. "Exactly. But I'm to tired right now and all i need is sleep!" said myoga before he dissappeared.

A/N: Argh1 Another short chapter! WHAT is wrong with me? bashes head on table Alright, this chapter so sucks, I admit that. God, I better not let my friend see this. And I was wondering, is my english understandable? Like, do use words that are too big? According to Sakura, my english is, 'Way too professor like!'. Is it true? Bythe way, after some thought, I noticed that this fanfiction was a little lame... at the end. I'm thinking of discontinuing it... I'm only considering it right now though, so don't jump to conclusions okay?

Arigato:)


	5. Reason for the Journey

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. InuYasha. Nobody does but Rumiko Takahashi. I actually thus continued this fanfic. But decided to continue it. I nwas trying to update ASAP so i feel that the ending of this chapter is kinda of rushed... Please review!

* * *

Chapter 5 : Reason for the Journey.

A few hundred years ago, there was a demon whose name remains unknown till this day. He was a weakling, a coward and a prime target for stronger demons. He was, obviously, afraid for his life. He therefore sought out the help of a powerful and well-known demon. Again, this creature's name is unknown.

Surprisingly, it agreed to aid this demon and presented to him an ancient artifact known as the Shadow Dagger. This particular weapon had the ability to increase a demon's strength. But if it was used for negative purposes, it would consume its user. This was the rule for using such a thing.

Upon using it, the demon found that he had become stronger and in turn was feared by many demons. Soon however, he became filled with greed. With that, he attempted to use it for the purpose of gaining power over the entire land.

Alas, he had forgotten the warning of the mysterious creature who had given it to him. He used it. And as it was said, the item devoured his soul. On the very day he died, word spread that a dagger with a special ability to make a demon an infinity times stronger than it already was happened to be around.

A single demon managed to obtain it. He too tried to take over this land. He too met the same fate. So it continued. History repeated itself again and again. The dagger took many lives until the unknown creature that first possessed it finally took it back and locked it deep within an underground tomb.

He set his minions loose on that area to ensure the Shadow dagger will never fall into the hands of those who would misuse it. He placed a guardian with the dagger within the tomb itself as well. Legend has it that it's still there, as old as time itself. The undead minions of the long since deceased creature are still guarding it.

The reason it got its name, The Forbidden Realm', should be obvious. Many have tried their luck at getting it. None have ever returned. None have dared to venture there again. Which is why this legend remains unproven.

"So is the tale," said Myoga with a huff. (Yes, he was doing the storytelling as usual). "The Forbidden Realm, huh?" asked Sango. "I don't like the sound of it…" Shippo trailed off, walking beside Kirara. "It does sound like the place everyone would avoid…," Miroku spoke up.

"Everyone except Amaya that is….. She really is crazy sometimes…. So is a certain SOMEONE…." Myoga mumbled, intending to not let anyone hear. Which was sort of stupid really, considering that he was on InuYasha's shoulder and the said person had a great sense of hearing. "What did you just say?" Inuyasha directed at Myoga.

"Oh! Um…. Nothing! Nothing at all! But well, um….. We're going somewhere which is ridiculously dangerous and…. Well…… Oops! I forgot to…..Um…. do something! I….uh…… Have to go now! Bye!" Myoga hopped off InuYasha's shoulder and dashed off to God-knows-where. Everyone sighed as he did so. "He;s never going to change is he?" muttered Shippo wearily, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Never," Sango answered rolling her eyes.

"Here we are!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping up and down as they approached the road leading outside of the village. This was where they were supposed to meet Amaya. She was already there, with the village folk looking over their backs at her. Ignoring them, she asked "Well?".

"I chose Kagome. Can we get going now?" InuYasha asked impatiently, pretending he didn't care who he chose. But everyone knew him better. "Very well then. At least you have some sense." Amaya said. "Come on. We're going."

**Later… (About 2 hours later that is)**

"I don't get this," InuYasha muttered. "You have wings don't you? You can just fly us there. I'd be much faster.". "Unfortunately, there seems to be a barrier around there that prevents intruders from entering it from the sky. And even if I could, I wouldn't. Do you take me for some common mule?" she snapped, clearly offended.

No one else brought up the subject again and continued walking. They traveled all the way till night not stopping except to eat and drink and finally made camp in a dense forest. Everyone was sitting around the fire and enjoying it's warmth when an arrow enveloped with pink aura landed directly in front of it.

Everyone spun around to look at the shooter. But they only saw a shadowy figure disappearing into the darkness. InuYasha recognized that person. _Kikyo? Could that have been - ?_ "Yes, it was her." Amaya spoke suddenly, jerking him back to his senses.

"That was but a mere warning. She'll try and stop us by any means possible later on." With a jolt, InuYasha suddenly remembered that now he had decided on Kagome, Kikyo will have to die. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he asked "But why?"

"Because since Kagome is dead, the rest of her soul has returned to Kikyo's body. In other words, it's original owner. Because of that, Kikyo will have to be killed to retrieve the soul and use it for Kagome's resurrection. But to kill her with anything else besides the Shadow Dagger, the soul will be destroyed along with the body"

Only silence met these words as everyone finally understood the reason for this jouney. "I think we should all get some sleep." Miroku finally spoke out. "I guess..." said Sango as she yawned. Everyone was sleeping peacefully that except for a certain half-demon, thinking about the fates awaiting them in the journey that was about to begin.

A/N: So how was it? I think it sucks. And by the way, I just thought of the ending of this entire story... I can't decide between two endings so I'll let you choose. Would you like the normal old-fashioned happy ending or an... erm, unusual one? I'll count the votes on the 30th of April.

And also, this I'm afraid I won't be able to update much since school's in the way... Don't worry! I'm not dropping the stary! You just ahve to be a little patient that's all! Till next time!


End file.
